Traces of Pink
by Ms.PrettyInPink
Summary: Kim comes back from FL, while Tommy is plagued by reoccurring memories...will they have an affect on his future?((Horrible @ summaries just R/R please!))
1. Traces 1

spWarning: I do not OWN the Power Rangers (Though that would be quite amusing) But back to the point at hand.Saban does.Lucky I know.  
  
Time Set: A Year after Kim leaves, no one is dead, they're not Zeo yet.with that Justin there.He scares me, therefore he will not be in this fic.sorry all Justin fans, I just can't do it. Anyways.My story, enjoy! And be gentle on reviews.I'm new at this!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Angel Grove California!" The cheery sign read as the taxi passed by it. The person in the back laughed. 'If they only knew how many times that poor sign has been demolished.' She thought as the familiar landscape passed before her eyes. The cab driver took a look at the girl in the back from the rearview mirror and smiled. "So, you new around our fair town?" he asked in an over cheery voice. Kimberly Hart snapped out of her daze and looked up at him. She plastered on a very large fake smile, one she had been using for the past year and shook her head. "Nope, I grew up here, I'm here to." She trailed off and looked out the window. "What am I doing back here?" she asked herself. The man gave an understanding nod and looked back to the road. "Well Miss." "Hart, Kimberly Hart." She smiled. He gave her another grin and a nod as they entered the heart of Angel Grove. "Welcome back to Angel Grove. Anywhere in particular you want to be dropped off?" She thought about it. Where did she want to go? She suddenly had a craving she hadn't had in a year. "Angel Grove Youth Center please." She said feeling slightly better.  
  
  
  
Aisha Campbell came running into the Youth Center, followed by a slightly tired Adam Park, and a very ragged looking Rocky De Santos finishing off the group. Aisha ran up to their regular table, the 'Ranger table' as it had sort of been dubbed years back when the others had first started. Tommy Oliver looked up from his perch on a weight machine in the corner and laughed. He grabbed his white towel and wiped his brow. "Keeping the guys in shape aren't ya 'Sha?" He said as he took his seat. Aisha laughed and sat down also. "You know it, these two would die without me." She grinned. Adam gave a silent nod and walked over to get some water while Rocky painfully sat down. "Never...again!" He said when he finally regained his voice. "Never, ever again will I agree with you to go jogging." He finished. Aisha simply shrugged and Tommy shook his head, a slight smile evident on his lips. "Hey, listen if you wanted us to slow down you could've asked." Aisha said running her hands through her long braids. Rocky looked up at her and glared, still trying to regain his breathing pattern. "I did! I yelled it at the top of my lungs, Rita Replusa probably heard me!" he took another gulp of air and put his head down on the cool surface of the table. Adam's laugh was heard as he walked back to the table. "Yeah, see that's why you couldn't get your breathing right, you were hollering at the top of your lungs." Rocky looked at Adam as he took a seat on Aisha's other side. Aisha laughed quietly. "You're supposed to be on my side." He mumbled. Tommy just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What did I miss?" A thick Australian accent floated into the conversation. Tommy looked up into the blue eyes of his current girlfriend, Katherine Hilliard and shrugged. "Rocky is again complaining about the training Aisha is making him and Adam be apart of." "That is not training! Tommy, have you been out with this woman? She's a beast!" Rocky was rewarded with a swift kick in the shin for that one. "Ow sorry! But it's true! Three laps around the Angel Grove Lake isn't training its torture." "Says the boy who eats a truck load of food before running, I told you not to eat as much in the morning, and you'll be fine!" Aisha retorted evenly. Rocky looked up at Adam and Tommy for help, and they simply shrugged. "She's right you know, consuming a large amount of food before taking part in any activity can severely slow down the rate at which one's body works at." Billy Cranston reported as he joined his friends at their table. Rocky shot a confused look at Adam, who in return rolled his eyes. "It means if you load up on food than you can't run as fast, slowing you down, making it harder to run and therefore keep up." Rocky rolled his eyes at Adam's explanation and looked at Aisha. "Again I say, 'huh?'" Aisha cleared her throat and shook her head a bit at how dense he could be sometimes. "In simple terms Rocko, you eat a lot, you don't run as fast!" "Why couldn't you just have said that!" Rocky said looking over at Billy, who gave him an innocent look "I did Rocky." He said simply then looked over at Tommy, who gave his silent answer to Billy's question. Rocky shook his head. "In much.um how do you say it? User-friendly terms." "Forgive him, he's just slow today." Aisha and Kat giggled and Rocky shook his head. "I'm just hungry."  
  
"When aren't you?" Kat asked as she looked at him. He pouted and looked at all his friends. "What is this? Was today picked to be national 'Pick On Rocky' day?" "Nah man, that's every day for us." Adam laughed and high fived Tommy. Aisha put a comforting arm around the now pouting red ranger. "Aw, cheer up, I'll get you something to eat."  
  
"Anything?" he looked up at her and smiled. She thought about it for a while then nodded. "Sure anything." "And there goes all your money." Kat kidded. The whole table broke out into laughter.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kim's eyes scanned the Youth Center as the cab pulled up to it. "Well here with are Miss. Hart, the Angel Grove Youth Center." The man's voice broke into her thoughts and memories. She smiled at him and paid him. "Thank you for everything." He gave a nod and got out to help her with her stuff. Once she was all unloaded she grabbed her stuff and took a deep breath. "Well you flew this far, might as well get it over with." She said to herself. She walked to the entrance and pulled the doors open. She was met by laughter and chattering voices. The place still looked the same, after a year. She smiled to herself and stashed her stuff at a table near the doors. She looked to see where all the loud laughter was coming from and her eyes were drawn to a table near the juice bar. There sat six friends, laughing and looking completely happy. She knew their faces well; she knew each of them very well. She decided not to go over just yet, she couldn't. So she made a beeline for the juice bar, pulling her bucket hat a bit lower and placing her order to Ernie, a long time friend. He probably didn't recognize her, and she was glad for that.  
  
"It's ok guys, I'll get it." Kat smiled and stood up then walked over to the counter to order. Ernie slung the towel he was using to wipe down the counter top and smiled at the young blonde. "What can I do for you Ms. Kat?" she smiled and placed her and the others order. "Coming right up, let me guess, food for Rocky?" Kat giggled as she replied. "When is the food not for Rocky?" Ernie joined in her laughter as he got the order ready. After getting the shakes ready, he passed one to the girl in the corner. Kat studied the girl a bit, she seemed new, wanting to be nice she was going to say hi but Ernie got her attention again. "Kat, here's your order." She smiled and paid him then walked over with the order. "Here you go, double cheese burger, with fries, a salad, a pickle and a banana berry shake for Rocky." She passed him his order. "Aisha, this scary wheat grass root shake you like." Kat made a face as she passed it to the lovely dark skinned woman. "Hey, it keeps me in shape, I ain't complainin." She said as she sipped a bit of it. Kat shook her head again and kept up with the orders. "More water for Adam, Billy here's your iced tea." She looked over at Tommy, who seemed to be quiet. "Tommy, are you ok?" she asked as she took her strawberry kiwi shake in her hands and sat down. He snapped out of his trance-like state and smiled at her. "Of course, just a bit on the spaced side, sorry." He gave her a half-smile that seemed to satisfy her. She took a sip of her drink and made a face. "Wait a minute! This isn't what I ordered!" She said looking down at her drink. "What's wrong with it Kat?" Billy piped up. She looked up at him. "It's not my strawberry kiwi shake at all, in fact it doesn't even taste like it." Adam gave her a look. "Well it's really not like Ernie to mix up drinks, but he must of mistaken your drink for someone else's." he said with obvious answer. Aisha laughed a bit and put her hand on Adam's shoulder. "Thank you for stating the obvious." He smiled sheepishly and she smiled back. Tommy looked at Kat. "What kind is it? Give it to Rocky, you know he'll take anything." Kat laughed and Rocky shot a glare Tommy's way as he looked up from being the human vacuum. "It actually tastes ok, sort of like Peach, and raspberry." "Peach berry you mean?" Tommy said looking at her, his dark eyes a bit wide. She nodded, her eyebrow arched. "Yeah, I guess you'd call it that, why?" he shook his head and turned his attention to the napkin in his hand. "No reason." Kat looked over at the others, and they all seemed to shrug. Billy was the only one with a serious look on his face. "Billy." Kat hissed quietly, though he was sitting right next to her. He looked at her as if to ask what. "What's wrong?" she asked. He came closer and whispered in her ear. "That's what Kim usually ordered here." Her eyes got a bit wide and she looked up at Tommy, who was looking at the napkin in his hands, which seemed to be very amusing in the passing moments. She looked up to see that the girl who was at the corner at the juice bar had disappeared. "Here Rocky." She put the drink in front of him and he smiled then kept eating. "That's just too weird." She said to herself as she got up and went back to the juice bar, to ask Ernie about it. "Yeah sorry about that Kat, here's another on the house, I must've gotten it mixed up with the other girl's who just walked out." "Yeah I was going to ask if you knew who that was." She said looking out the door, where she might have headed. Ernie shook his head and flicked away an invisible speck on the already gleaming counter. "Nope, she didn't say much, just ordered and took it then left." Kat gave a nod and was about to turn when Ernie said something else. "It's weird though cuz not may people order that combination, only a select few, like." "Kim?" Kat said softly. Ernie smiled and gave a nod while leaning on the counter a bit. "Yeah like Kim for instance, you could always tell when her order, Peach berry shake and a salad, if she wanted something to eat." Kat gave another nod and turned to walk off. "Thanks Ernie." She said distractedly as she walked back to the table. "Hey guys you know Ernie just." her voice was cut off by the now familiar six-tone jingle the rangers had come to know so well. Tommy gave a glance around then got up and motioned for the others to follow. The five others quietly followed their leader to a quiet, secluded corner in the center. "Go ahead Zordon." Tommy said quickly into his communicator. "RANGERS, THERE'S BEEN A DISTRUBANCE IN THE PARK, GO THERE IMMIDIATELY." Their mentor's booming voice came over the transmission. Tommy gave a quick nod of his head. "We're on it." He replied. "QUICKLY RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Came his haste reply. Tommy looked back up at the others. "Ready?" "Lets go kick some butt." Aisha smiled up at him. He gave her a tight smile, and then looked around at the others, and with that they all teleported to the park.  
  
Kim set her stuff down on the floor and looked around. "Home sweet home?" she questioned as she looked around the tiny, yet furnished apartment. She walked in and closed the door. After moving toward the bedroom and putting her stuff down she picked up her guitar case and hugged it. "I guess this will just have to do." She sighed as she grabbed her keys and her light pink book bag and opened the door. She took a deep sigh and closed the door behind her. So many memories had come flooding back into her memory when she had walked into the Youth Center. She could picture herself sitting there with the others, joining in their laughter as they joked around with one another, or jogging with Aisha and hearing Rocky gripe and moan about how tired he was. She laughed at the jokes she had been around for as they made fun of Rocky's eating habits. Or having Tommy's arm draped causally around her shoulders as she leaned against him, giggling at their fellow friend's antics toward one another. "What memories." She sighed. Before she knew it, she had made her way out of the apartment building, down the street and walking towards Angel Grove Park. "Now this place has memories." She laughed lightly as she entered the park. She made her way past the people sitting there, picnicking and laughing. She wished she could do that with her friends. Kim made her way to her and Tommy's favorite spot in the park. It was under a huge tree that seemed to be bending down, hiding whatever happened to be sitting under it. She sat down and opened her guitar case, taking out her instrument and letting her fingers touch the cool, smooth surface of it. She picked it up and began strumming a few chords, nothing very elaborate, just some chords that were floating around in her head.  
  
  
  
"Don't these losers ever get tired of attacking and getting killed?" Aisha said to relatively no one as she kicked yet another putty, and got rid of it. Billy flipped by her and laughed. "No, I seriously doubt that they do." He replied as he punched one, sending it flying toward a tree, and speeding to its end. Rocky and Adam double teamed to get rid of a small group of them, while Kat and Tommy finished off the last remaining few. They regrouped and stood behind a few bushes. Tommy looked around and gave a nod then called out. "Power down!" Soon his, along with the other rangers' suits shimmered then became iridescent. Aisha moved her head a bit then looked around. "So back to the Youth Center?" she asked. All but Tommy gave a nod. Kat looked at him with question in her eyes. "Nah, it's cool, I think I'm just going to stick around here for a while, ya know, take a walk or something." "You want any company?" Kat said from his side. He looked at her and flashed her a smile. "It's ok, I think I'll just be by myself for a while." He reassured her. She nodded then stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "See you later!" She called out over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with the others. "Man I'm hungry again, I'm as hungry as a horse." Rocky's now faded voice said. Tommy heard Aisha snicker and retort. "Knowing you, you could probably eat the horse." Tommy smiled and shook his head. 


	2. Traces 2

Warning: Again, I don't own them…I just use them in my storyline.   
  
  
  
  
"You think Tommy's ok?" Kat sighed as her and the others made their way back   
into the Youth Center. Adam gave a shrug and yawned a bit, and Billy nodded his head.   
"Well, do we have any reason to suspect that he isn't ok?" he asked quietly. It was Kat's   
turn to shrug. "I don't know, he seems kinda distant lately, like something is bothering   
him. I just wondered if anyone else had noticed."   
"It's going to be ok Kat, Tommy just needs some time to himself." Aisha smiled putting a   
comforting arm around the frowning girl. Kat looked at her and smiled, "Thanks 'Sha, I   
needed that." Aisha gave her a little squeeze as the walked over to their table. Rocky and   
Adam looked at one another and smiled. "Say 'Sha, you up for a little two on one?"   
Rocky grinned. Aisha rolled her eyes and laughed. "Come on, you and Adam? A girl's   
gotta have some competition." She smiled over at Kat. "I get Kat." Adam nodded and   
Rocky smiled. "It'll take a lot more than just Kat for you to beat us."   
"Wanna bet?" Aisha and Kat smirked at one another and walked over to the mats. They   
got into a fighting stance and Aisha gave one of her Cheshire cat smiles. "Bring it on, Fly   
boys."   
"Oh dear, here we go." Billy said with a smile as he watched the group begin their   
friendly battle.   
  
  
  
  
Walking around in the park, Tommy really had no real direction in which to go,   
he was just walking. He didn't understand why all these memories were coming back to   
him, picking now as their time to shine, so to say. He sighed and looked around.   
Everything reminded him of her. It was like she was there, he could almost feel her   
around, and that thought brought a smile to his face. He looked over at the picnic tables   
covered slightly by a cluster of trees. He remembered sitting there, after one of their   
games of football, having his arms around her, and whispering in her ear and he could   
hear her musical giggle drift into the air. It still hurt, after a year it hurt worse than it had   
when he received the letter. He missed her, and he wanted her back. You would think   
that after a year, in which he psychically became stronger, got a new girlfriend and tried   
to move on, that the pain would've lessened, but it hadn't, in a way it seemed to have   
gotten worse over the year. He kicked at a pebble on the floor and stuck his hands into   
his pockets. "This isn't healthy." He chuckled to himself as he kept walking around. He   
walked toward their spot, the spot where they'd meet and just talk, or kiss, or do   
whatever they wanted, together. He smiled again, remembering all their good times. He   
missed being her White Knight. Kat had called him that once and it just didn't sound the   
same. As he neared the tree he could hear the faint sounds of a guitar near by. He stopped   
and looked toward the tree, trying to focus. There seemed to be someone sitting there. He   
didn't move though. "Is it? Nah, it can't be, she's in Florida man." He said softly to   
himself then laughed. "You really need a vacation." He told himself then turned to gaze   
upon the water.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kim held her breath for what seemed like an eternity. She had heard footsteps and   
moved a bit to see who it was. It was him. God, he looked spectacular, with his baggy   
white pants, a white under shirt and a black and white flannel tired around him. His hair   
was still long, that made her smile. She loved running her hands through his long hair.   
He seemed to shake his head and laugh, telling himself something then turned towards   
the lake. She wanted to run up to him, hug him, and tell him that she was so sorry for   
that stupid letter she had sent. She couldn't stay any longer; she wasn't ready to face   
him, on her own. She didn't have the strength. She put away her guitar and stood up.   
Taking one more longing glance his way, she sighed and ran off. She ran all the way   
back to her tiny apartment and was out of breath by the time she got there. She needed to   
talk to someone, but she couldn't talk to Aisha, then she would know that she was here.   
Trini, that was the only other person, but she was probably in meetings. Kim walked   
over to the tiny couch and laid down on it. She was emotionally exhausted and let a few   
tears streak her face as she cried herself silently into a dream-like sleep.   
  
  
  
  
Tommy walked in to see Aisha deliver a nice blow to Adam's stomach, which   
made him double over, as Rocky was trying to fend for himself with Kat. He smiled and   
walked over to their table and took a seat near Billy, who was grinning. "So, what have I   
missed?" Tommy asked, his eyes on the group. Billy shrugged and smiled up at his   
friend, "Just the usual, Rocky running his mouth, saying him and Adam could take on   
Aisha and Kat, but well he doesn't seem to be doing too well." The two men laughed as   
Kat flipped Rocky over easily. Billy then turned to him and looked at him seriously.   
"You alright man? You seem sort of distant." Tommy snapped his attention to Billy and   
he held up his hands as if in his defense. "I'm just saying, we've all noticed isn't really   
right with you, I've tried to say that nothing is, but now I'm noticing that you are getting   
sort of distant." Tommy's stare softened and he looked down at his hands, his head   
nodding a bit. "Yeah, thanks man, you've always been so patient and calm with all my   
mood swings. I don't know what it is Billy, it's just like, my memories are coming back   
to me."  
"Well that's logical, I mean, if you haven't put the past behind you." Billy said trying to   
console his friend. Tommy looked up at him and shook his head. "I thought I did that, I   
tried to move on, but they keep coming back, and they're getting more…vivid."  
"Could you elaborate on that?" Billy asked concerned.  
"Nothing bad, just like, they seem more real. Like that shake thing earlier, sure it's a   
mistake, but no one ever really orders that, it was just Kim. And then out of nowhere,   
while lost in my memories Kat ends up with that shake and it was like, she was here."  
"But Tommy, that could be anyone trying a new flavor." Billy answered, trying to come   
up with a logical answer. Tommy nodded again and raked his hand through his hair and   
sighed. "Yeah I know, but it was just, too close for comfort you know? I mean, we really   
haven't heard from her in a year, and then all of a sudden my memories decide now is the   
time to reveal themselves, then the coincidence happens…" he trailed off and shook his   
head. "It's a bit much to handle you know what I mean?" He looked up at the other male   
and Billy put a comforting hand on Tommy's arm. "It's ok Tommy, we're here for you."   
He smiled and Tommy returned it with a weak one. "Hey Tommy, when did you get   
back?" Kat said in a happy tone as she walked up to the table, followed by a smirking   
Aisha, a smiling Adam and a groaning Rocky. They all took their seats and Tommy   
shook his head again. "Not too long ago, I see you two did well in this make-shift battle."   
Aisha laughed and looked over at Rocky. "He only got what was coming to him, if he   
wouldn't of said anything, he would be fine." Adam nodded and Rocky shook his head.   
"She's right, I did fine."   
"That's cuz they only pick on me." Rocky said pouting. The whole table erupted into   
laughter and Aisha hugged him. "Cheer up Rocko, we still love ya."   
"Even if you do run your mouth a bit too much sometimes. " Kat smiled and put her hand   
on Tommy's shoulder. He covered it with his own and gave her a small smile, she smiled   
brightly in return, her look of worry no longer on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Yeah well, that's it for now, I'm listening to the soundtrack, trying to get more   
inspiration….hehe, hope you like it, more coming soon!** 


	3. Traces 3

**Warning:** I don't own them…I'm sure you've heard that before… But just to be on the safe side…. I'll say it again…Saban does. I just own the people I put in…hehe I have some power after all…

**A/N**: Thank you for the good reviews! I couldn't do any this if you all didn't give me good ones! I owe ya!

            He tossed and turned. The memory of her had sifted into his dreams now.  It wasn't one memory, it was just her. She was everywhere. He tried to reach out to her, but she seemed to be pulling away. Her face was around him, he could almost feel her breath, he could smell her, it smelled like roses, and strawberries.  Tommy held out his hands to her, calling her, telling her to come back to him. _"Kim, I love you, come back to me."_ Her expression he couldn't read, and he could feel his heart breaking. She slowly faded away, and he tried to pull her back.  Tommy woke up with a jolt back into reality when he hit the floor. His eyes snapped open and he found that he was no longer on his bed.  He groggily got up and ran a hand through his now messed hair.  His eyes focused on the clock. "Aw shit!" He yelled and ran out of the room.  The numbers read 9:30 A.M. He mentally cursed himself again as he stumbled into the bathroom. He and the others were supposed to meet up at the beach to help a few of the town's kids learn how to swim. 

            "He's late, again." Kat said as she ran a hand through her golden hair. Aisha gave a nod and sat down on her yellow towel. "I'm beginning to think that we need to teleport there and drag his sleeping beauty butt out of bed." She laughed and laid back on the towel. Adam and Rocky were messing around by the shore with some of the kids, while Billy was strangely quiet. Aisha looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.  "Billy, are you ok? You look sort of…blue." She snickered.  Billy snapped his head up and he smiled over at Aisha, then looked around. "Sorry, I've just been thinking."  
"You're beginning to sound like Tommy." Kat said a bit bitterly. Billy shot her a look then shook his head. "Cut him some slack ok? The kids are fine, they're on a break." Kat looked over at him with a questioning look. "What do you know Billy? Do you know why Tommy has been acting so hot and cold lately?" Billy looked down and focused on his feet, which had become very interesting while Kat stared him down. Before she could push it any farther there was a squeal of tires and the sound of a car door slamming. "Sorry guys, I…"

"Didn't mean to be late, we know we know."  Aisha smiled as Tommy jogged up to them. "Sorry, I was just having…." He stopped then looked down at Billy, who was giving him a worried look. "A hard time falling asleep last night and I guess I didn't hear my alarm clock."

"When do you ever hear it?" Kat said, her mood visibly lifting at the sight of her boyfriend. Tommy gave her a tight smile then proceeded to putting his stuff down next to the others.  "So what did I miss?" he asked as he took off his shirt and looked to where the kids were playing around with Adam and Rocky.  "Well, Charity and Ben finally got over their fear of the water and are splashing around happily." Kat said in an over bubbly voice. Tommy smiled as he watched the pair who had been afraid of the water not too long ago. "I missed that. I can't believe it." He chuckled and got up walked over to the shore and picked up two of them, sending the two children into a fit of giggles.  Kat crossed her arms over her chest and sat down next to Billy. "There's something wrong, and I'm not liking it." She said in an upset tone. 

Sand, surf, fun, that's what Kim was in of. She smiled as she walked down the sand to find a nice place to sit. It was a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky and the birds were singing.  She felt way too tense after her brush with Tommy the day before, and this was what she needed. She slipped her sunglasses farther up her nose and pulled her black hat down a bit more, still not wanting to be noticed.  She fixed the straps to her black bikini, which had pink Hawaiian flowers on it, then laid back to soak up the sun.  She heard the faint sound of voices and inwardly groaned. "On the day I picked to go to the beach, they happen to be here, how do I do that?" she said softly to herself.  She felt something hard hit her leg and she sat up, careful not to yell. A child around the age of five or six ran up to her and smiled. "Sorry miss, didn't mean to hit ya." He said shyly. She smiled and picked up the Frisbee, handing it to him. "It's ok." She replied.

"Ben, you got it buddy?" she heard the unmistakable voice of Tommy call out. Both her and the child, now known as Ben turned to where it was coming from. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. There he was, totally oblivious to the fact that it was her, his smile wide, as Ben ran back over to him. He still looked unbelievably good, with his long hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and his tanned muscular arms, and his bronzed broad shoulders. She turned away as she felt herself blushing.  The year had been good to him, she admitted to herself. Trying to regain her breathing, she began to get slightly dizzy. "Down girl, it was just Tommy." She said to herself as she closed her eyes and lay down. After about fifteen minutes of trying to calm herself, which was becoming nearly impossible she got up and went to buy herself a bottle of water.  Laughter caught her attention as she turned from buying the bottled water. She smiled as she heard Aisha's shriek and her laugh again. Adam had her by her arms, while Rocky got a hold of her feet.  "Alrightly Adam, ready?" Rocky laughed above her pathetic cries to be let go. Adam laughed as she twisted, trying to get out of their grips, but it was proving to be a losing task. She smiled and scanned around to find the others. Billy and Kat were laughing, splashing around near the shore with a few kids. She didn't spot Tommy and she bit her lip softly, her smile turning into a frown. "One, two, three!" The two men said as they flung Aisha into the water.  She heard laughing not too far behind her and she stiffened. "That was a great one guys! Priceless!" Tommy laughed. She slowly sprinted off, picking the wrong way to go though. She ran into his arm. "Sorry." She muttered and ran to her stuff. Not daring to look back at him. 

            Tommy was going to say something to the girl who ran into him but another memory trapped him. It had happened when the girl had run into him. He closed his eyes and went willingly. 

**Flashback**

_            They were seated in her living room, Kim was wrapped up in his arms, her head leaning against his chest, rising and falling as he took a breath. "God you're breathtaking." He thought as he looked down upon her, her eyes closed, her soft lashes dark against her soft skin.  He rubbed her arm softly with his hand, and she snuggled up a bit more against him. She clutched his shirt in one of her small hands and opened her eyes. He smiled down at her and she returned it with a sleepy, soft smile.  "I didn't mean to fall asleep, sorry." She said softly then yawned. He laughed; she looked absolutely adorable when she slept. "Nah it's ok, I kept myself busy." _

_"How?" She questioned, her hand that was once clutching his shirt was now rubbing his chest ever so lightly. He smiled again and tightened his arms around her. "Watching you." She let out one of her musical sounding laughs and shook her head, her caramel colored hair falling into her face. He took his hand and brushed it away, then leaned in and kissed her forehead. She smelled of strawberries and roses._

**End Flashback**

            Tommy shook his head and looked around for the girl. "Tommy man you ok?" Rocky said looking a bit worried. He looked over at his friend and nodded. "Yeah fine man, why?"

"We've been calling your name for a while, and you just stood there, eyes closed, not moving." Rocky said in return.  Tommy shook his head again, trying to clear it a bit. "Sorry about that man, I didn't mean to, it's just been really weird lately." He said as they walked back to their stuff. He sat down and Billy looked at him, concern shown in his eyes. "Tommy, are you sure you're ok?" He asked. Tommy gave another nod and ran a hand through his hair.  The children were starting to leave, little by little, leaving the teens with the rest of the day off, or so they thought. "Finally, we're off." Aisha smiled and lay back on the towel. Adam gave a nod in agreement to Aisha's statement. Rocky was digging into the picnic basket that Kat had brought, munching away.  Suddenly, their wrist communicators went off. Tommy looked around and the group moved closer together. "We read you Zordon." He said into his wrist.

"RANGERS, THERE'S BEEN A DISTURBANCE NEAR THE BEACH…" what he said next was cut off to Tommy as he heard an all too familiar scream. "Kim." He breathed. Kat snapped her attention from what Zordon was saying to her boyfriend. "Tommy, this isn't the time." She hissed. He snapped back to what Zordon was saying. "We're on it Zordon." He cut their mentor off.

"BE CAREFUL RANGERS, MY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."  He replied. He stood up, gathering his stuff. "Alright guys, lets move." He said quickly as he looked to see where the scream came from. Billy stood up and took a hold of his arm. "What about Kim, Tommy?" he asked. Tommy shook his head, and listened for the scream. There was another scream, followed by the same one he heard before. "That was her scream Billy I would know that anywhere." He said lowly to the other man. Billy gave a solemn nod. Tommy looked around; no one was around where they were. "It's Morphin Time!" he called out. 


	4. Traces 4

**Warning: I don't own them, Saban does… I do however take credit for the monster…**

**A/N: Thanks H for helping me come up with the monster! And thank you for the good reviews! Keep them coming!**

            Kim heard herself scream before she actually realized that she had done it.  Putty Patrol, of course, that only meant one thing… "Great a monster."  She mumbled as people stumbled away, trying to get away from the patrol. She yelled to get their attention, and they began coming after her, their incoherent babble filling the air as she began fighting them.  She took two down easily, and used another as a springboard for her attack on a fellow putty. Then one caught her arm. She tried flipping him but it was no use, another caught her other arm.  She flailed about helplessly and let out another scream, hoping someone would hear her. "Let her go you idiotic pieces of clay!"  She heard someone yell from behind. The putties turned around, and flung Kim to the side. She hit the ground and groaned. They began babbling all at once and she heard a voice that was clearly Aisha. "Oh shut up and lets fight!" She cradled her arm with the other and moved away slowly, not wanting to be seen. She finally found her strength and got up then fled in the opposite direction in which the fight was starting.

            Tommy glanced over to see the girl fleeing from the scene, then turned his attention back to the putty who was trying to hit him. He finished him off and went to help the others.   Again, Rocky and Adam double teamed to take out a few, while Aisha and Billy used their knowledge with gymnastics to take out the others. Once the putties were gone, Tommy looked at the others. "You all ok?" he asked them. In return they all gave a short nod. "That was way too easy, you think something else will come up?" Rocky asked, looking around through the helmet's dark visor. "Well if it isn't the Power brats here to save the day." An overly sarcastic tone of voice heard from behind them. They all turned to face the newest monster.  "That's Power Rangers, and yes we are here to save the day!" Aisha stated. The monster, who had a computer screen for a face and the rest of him looked like a computer tower laughed. "Well then, if you're here to save the day, let me help!"  He shot out a stream of floppy disks and the group parted, flipping and using their weapons to dodge the stray disks.  "His power source is the disk drive, if we mess that up, we can destroy it." Billy said as he did a back flip and landed near Tommy. Tommy gave nod and stood up. "Hey monitor head!" the monster turned and looked at Tommy. "Yeah I'm talking to you." 

"What do you want? Pesky White Ranger?" the computer animated voice asked. Tommy took a stance. "I want you to meet someone," he paused and raised his sword. "Saba, get to work!" He threw Saba, which sailed into the floppy drive, sending a shower of sparks all over the place. "Finish him off Red!" Tommy called out. Rocky nodded and pulled out his weapon. "Power Sword!" he yelled as he stabbed into the back of the computer.  "You've just been disconnected!" Rocky shouted as the monster fell to his knees.  

**Meanwhile**

"Zeddy! Do something about that!" Rita yelled at her husband who growled from his position watching the fight.  "Anything to shut you up my wife, Make my monster grow!" He snarled and pointed his staff in the direction of the monster. 

            They watched as the monster grew. "We need Ninja zord power now!" Tommy called, bringing all their zords out of their spots. Once formed, the rangers were in and facing the monster.  "Thought you disconnected me Red Ranger, well I'm so sorry to disappoint you." The monster said facing them. 

"Lets finish this hunk of scrap metal now!" Kat said from her position. Tommy gave a nod from the center. "Ninja Megazord, online, lets finish this!"  

"Right!" they all answered.

"Ninja Megazord Power Punch!" They called out together as the megazord sent out two earth shattering blows into the computer. "There's our instant message to you!" Rocky yelled out as the monster fell, and exploded. "Guess Rita and Zedd should've switched to cable." Adam laughed. 

"WELL DONE RANGERS, THE WORLD IS GLAD TO HAVE YOU, AND SO AM I." Zordon's voice boomed. Tommy let out a chuckle and looked around at his fellow teammates and friends. "He's right, good work guys, lets power down and head to the command center." The others agreed and soon were on their way.

"Ay-yi-yi Rangers, that was excellent!" Alpha 5 greeted the rangers as the teleported into the command center. They all took off their helmets and smiled brightly. "Thanks Alpha." Kat said brightly. All six teenagers turned to face their mentor, who was looking down upon them, his expression that of pride. "AS ALPHA SAID, WELL DONE RANGERS. IT SEEMS THAT YET AGAIN, YOU HAVE SAVED THE DAY." 

"Thanks again Zordon." Adam smiled up at him. Tommy looked around at them all and smiled. "I say we head over to the Youth Center, how does that sound?" 

"You know I'm always up for food." Rocky smiled and they all laughed. They powered down completely and teleported out and to the Youth Center.  Ernie smiled as the six of them walked to the table they usually occupied. "Hey all." Ernie greeted as he walked up to their table. "Let me guess usual orders?" They all gave a nod except Tommy. Kat looked over at him and put her hand on his arm. "Tommy? Are you alright?" She asked him. He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, fine. Yeah I'll have the usual." He nodded to Ernie who gave the group one last smile and walked off. The others began talking while Kat kept her stare on her boyfriend. "Tommy, can I talk to you?" She asked in a hushed tone. He looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah sure Kat." She stood up and walked over to one of the windows, and looked out, he got up and followed her. "What is wrong with you?" she asked after he had leaned against the wall.  He looked up at her with a questioning glance. "I mean, you're distant, jumpy, you're late…"

"Kat I'm always late." He interjected. She nodded in agreement but kept on with what she was saying. "And I'm not the only one who is noticing, everyone has."  She sighed and looked at him. "Tell me what's wrong." She gave him a pleading look. He looked at her then looked down. "Listen, I just haven't been sleeping all that well lately."

"Is there something wrong? Maybe Zordon…"

"It's not Ranger related." He said in his defense. "I don't need any help, I just need time." 

"Time for what?" she questioned. He sighed and looked over to his side. This was pointless, and it was pissing him off in the process. "Kat, I'm sorry if I've been snappy, or anything, but really I need my space right now." He said softly before he pushed himself off the wall and walked back to the table. "Hey guys." He said, interrupting the others and their conversation. "I'm going to head out, will someone make sure Kat gets home ok?" They all gave a nod at their leader's request. He gave a smile and took a few steps back. "Alright, see you guys tomorrow, sparring."

"Be on time!" Aisha giggled as she watched his retreating back, and the other four got back to talking as the now very glum faced pink ranger joined them. 

            Kim walked down the streets of downtown Angel Grove and smiled. This is what she missed. Being with people, and having her space, not constantly being surrounded by a bunch of gymnasts. She saw an ice cream shop not too far away and smiled brightly.  She walked in and ordered and leaned back against the counter. She had been there a few times with friends, and with Tommy. Her eyes fell onto a couple in one of the booths smiling and sharing their ice cream, and in an instant she remembered when her and Tommy were doing the same thing. She couldn't help but let out a tiny sigh. "Kim? Is that you? Omigosh it is!" She heard someone's voice call her name.  She gingerly turned around and plastered on a smile. "Danielle!" she cried as the tall, rail thin girl wrapped Kim in a hug. "It's been so long Kim, how are you?" Danielle asked. Kim pulled away and smiled. "Yeah I know, it has been, I've been great, better than ever." She lied. Danielle didn't seem to notice the bold-faced lie and kept grinning. "Well I've to get going, a bunch of us are going to Rei's house to like, oh I don't know, do stuff!" she laughed. Kim gave another smile and a nod. 'I used to hang out with these girls?' she thought to herself as Dani went on in her bubbly tone. "It was so great to see you Kim, and don't be a stranger, call me!" Danielle gave her one last smile then flounced off. Kim turned off the smile she had on and took the ice cream she had ordered for the man's outstretched hand.  She finished it off while walking down the streets. It had suddenly become really dark, as she rounded the corner and walked towards the bay.

            Tommy kept driving, he didn't know where he was heading, he just drove. He kept his eyes on the road but his mind kept wandering to other things. Too many occurrences, there were just too many. All these memories coming back to him, the coincidence with the drinks, hearing her scream. It seemed crazy but he knew even what her scream sounded like. After being there for her so many times in the past, how could he not?  He turned down a street and parked. He needed to walk around, to clear his mind. Cutting the engine he got out and shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking.  He came up to the bay and sighed. It had suddenly gotten quite dark. He knew that meant it was going to rain. "Good, something to match my mood." He mumbled as he walked. Then he had it again, the strange eerie feeling that she was around, very close in fact.

            Kim sat on one of the benches, having finished the ice cream not too long before.  The air was heavy with precipitation and she sighed. She didn't feel like moving, it was peaceful just sitting here, not moving, just remembering.  She closed her eyes and lost herself in one of the many memories she had been having lately, not hearing the footsteps behind her. "When were you planning to tell us you were here?" she heard someone say from behind her. She jumped in fright and turned. Her doe eyes focused on the person saying that and she began to shake slightly. "I…I…" she stammered as she stood up. It was a bad idea; she realized, as her legs were shaking, barely able to support then all of sudden, all around things became strangely dark.  

**Ok, how was that for suspense? ((Eerie music in the background)) Ok, hope you like it so far, the monster was lame yes I know, but hey! I was upset at my computer at the time! Thanks for liking the story, I have to go think of more cliffhangers now…**evil grin**


	5. Traces 5

**Warning:**  I do not own the Power Rangers, sorry people; you all should know this by now! Hehe J 

**A/N:** I would like to thank Hartfelt, Morgan, and WGA for being so nice in leaving me reviews! Keep it up, I love hearing from you all! And to those whom I have forgotten to mention personally, sorry! You are remembered though!

        Tommy looked over at the now sleeping figure that was curled up on the passenger's side of his jeep.  He smiled to himself, still not able to believe that it was really Kim.   He had thought he was taking a long shot in saying it, but when he had said what he did, she turned and time seemed to stop for that instant.  He had thought the girl looked like her, but wasn't sure if it was just his imagination running on overtime.  He pulled up to his house and said a silent prayer of thanks that no one was home.  Getting out of the car, he ran over to the other side and opened the door, then proceeded to carry Kim in his arms to the door.  After successfully getting the front door open and going through, he kicked it closed and made his way upstairs to his room.  He laid her gently on the bed and stood there, just watching her for a minute. This was all too much to grasp, she was here, and these memories had a reason for coming back.  He turned around and grabbed his white cordless phone from its' base on the nightstand. After dialing a long string of numbers, he finally got through to where he wanted. "Jason's and Zack's room, Trini speaking." The feminine voice on the other line said cheerily.  Tommy smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey Trini, it's Tommy, Jase in?" 

"Hey Tommy, oh yeah he is, hold up….Jase?" she called out. He heard a bit of fumbling then a voice on the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Jase, it's Tommy." He said smiling, glad to hear the voice of his best friend. He heard Jason give off a chuckle and he answered. "Hey Bro! How are ya?" 

"Great, great, Jase, there was a reason for my calling." Tommy said a bit seriously.  On the other line Jason's smile had turned to a worried frown as he sat on his bed. "Spill Bro, you know I'm always here for you." Tommy gave a nod and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to look over his shoulder a bit. "Bro, you so won't believe this…" He began.

        Kim's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, trying to remember where she was.  The room seemed strangely familiar and she turned a bit to her side. She saw him, standing there. His back was to her, those broad, muscular shoulders were tight, and he was talking in hushed tones on the phone. She moved and let out a little yelp of pain, since she had been in the same position for a long amount of time. Tommy looked over his shoulder and saw that she was up. "Listen, I'll call you back…Yeah you too bro, later." He hung up and turned around to face her. "Hey, how ya feeling?" he smiled and moved closer to the bed "Like I've been asleep and in the same position for an hour straight." She sighed and sat up a bit again the very comfortable pillows.  He laughed and came a bit closer, and seated himself on the edge of the bed. "Yeah well you have been." He replied, smiling at her. Her eyes widened and she moaned. "I didn't like faint when I saw you did I?" she asked running her hands through her hair, trying to remember what had happen not too long ago. A smile crept onto his lips and he gave a nod. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and shook her head. "Damn! I always do that!" she laughed lightly then shook her head.  Tommy's grin had become larger and he laughed. "Yeah I seem to have that affect on you." He joked. She simply smiled and looked out the window. It had begun to rain; water was pelting against the window.  "Kim seriously, not that I'm not glad that you're here, because I really am, I just want to know…"

"Why?" she said looking at him, who in return nodded.  She shrugged and pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes.  "I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time." 

"So there was no real reason." He stated coldly. He didn't want her to know that he was hurt by her reasons for being back. She looked up at him, her eyes still wide and shook her head. "No, it wasn't that either, it was just…I…I keep having these strange memories." She shook her head. "Never mind, it's crazy." 

"No, say it." He prodded. She thought about it for a moment then gave a slight nod. "Fine, but if you call me crazy, don't say I didn't warn you." She gave a small smile then began talking. "See, I haven't been really concentrating at practice and coach thought it would be good if I did something to relax me. The thing was, I kept having these memories of us, like coming to me at the oddest times." She paused and looked at him. "Like anything that sparked a slight memory would send me into remembering it all. It was like a movie, and I was the only one…"

"Who could see it playing."? He finished for her. She gave a nod and laughed. "How did you know?" 

"Because, I've been going through the same thing. It's like, I can feel everything, and I can smell it, just as if it were going on right at that moment." He looked at her. "How long have you been having your memories come back to you?"

"A little over three weeks now, you?"

"Same, except they seemed to really get intense around two to three days ago." He looked at her.  "How long have you been here for?"

"Well, about I guess, two to three days ago…" she trailed off and their eyes met. "You don't think…"

"I don't know, it makes sense though, well sort of." He shook his head. "What does it mean though?" 

"I wish I knew, this is just way too crazy." Kim shook her head. Tommy looked up and laughed at her. "This is coming from the same girl who used to fight unexplainable monsters and putties." He smirked. She laughed and hit his arm playfully. "But that's different, it never messed with my life, personally."  She looked at him and bit her lip, wanting to take back what she had said, knowing that Tommy still was plagued from the time he was under Rita's spell.  She laid a comforting hand on his and he smiled. They sat in silence for a bit, but it was a comfortable silence. "Knock, knock, Tommy, house call!" They snapped out of their daze and looked up at the door at the sound of Aisha's voice. "Yeah Tommy, you really shouldn't leave your door open like that, psychos could just walk in!" Rocky added. Kim looked over at Tommy with panic in her eyes. "Yeah I mean, Look, Rocky just walked in." They heard Adam say in his cool, calm voice.  They could hear footsteps ascending the stairs. "I said hello Tommy…" Aisha trailed off as she stopped short in the doorframe. Rocky, not noticing that Aisha had stopped ran into her back, and Adam caught the falling red ranger, as he brought up the rear.  Tommy looked from Aisha's surprised face then at Kim's, and then back at the group gathered in his doorframe. "Hey guys, what's up?" he said shrugging a bit and his voice taking on a light tone. 

**Well there you have it, sorry it took me so long to write it. I knew what I wanted to write, I just needed a way to write it…hope this is ok…and I will be writing more and adding soon, I hope! Keep reviewing! **


	6. Traces 6

**Warning:** Alright, this is getting old, I don't own them…yes I know…lol 

**A/N:** thank you for the reviews! You know I love them!

          "So guys… what are you doing here?" Tommy asked the three as he looked straight at them, not acknowledging the fact that Kim was seated right beside him. "Anyone hungry?" He asked.

"No." All three replied. Aisha turned to Rocky and raised an eyebrow then shook her head, and looked back at him. "Did you just say you weren't hungry?"

"Yeah well…I am, but I think Tommy has some explaining to do." Rocky defended himself. Aisha nodded and looked back to Tommy.  "So Leader of ours, are you going to tell us why are good friend Kim is here or are we going to have to stand here all night and stare at one another?"

"Sha, don't blame Tommy, I didn't tell anyone I was back. He just happened to…" Kim paused looking for the words. "Find me." 

"Were you lost?" Adam asked worriedly. Kim let out a little giggle, which seem to ease the tension in the room. "No Adam, I just wasn't ready to face everyone yet." She replied.  Aisha's lips formed into a smile and she ran up to Kim, enveloping her in a hug. "God it's great to see you!" she said as she hugged the petite ex pink ranger.

"It's great to see you too Sha." She replied and hugged her back. She got up off the bed and looked at Adam and Rocky. "And you two, hug much?" they all laughed and trapped her into a double hug. "Rocky, Adam, breath! I can't breathe!" Kim said in a choked voice.

"Sorry Kimmy." Rocky smirked and pulled away. Kim threw a glare at him and punched his arm. "Ow! I didn't mean it!" He said rubbing his arm. That got a laugh from everyone.

"Where's Billy you guys? I mean, I'm happy to be seeing all of you but ya know…" Kim smiled as she thought of her long-time friend Billy.

"He said he was going to the command center to get something from Zordon, then said he meet us here."

"Gee thanks for telling me you all were pow wowing at my house." Tommy said dryly. Aisha turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, like you mind!" 

"Yeah, yeah." He said annoyed, but a real smile evident on his lips. Kim looked around at her friends and sighed. "Guys, where's Kat? I mean, she usually is with you guys." Everyone suddenly got quiet and she looked over at Tommy, who had taken a sudden interest in his bedspread.

"Well? Is anyone going to say anything?" she prompted. Tommy looked up at her then over at the others, who had taken places in different parts of the room to sit. 

"Her and I sort of got into a fight." Tommy mumbled and looked over at Rocky, as if silently pleaded for him to say something to lighten the mood. He actually got the hint. 

"Hey how about that food? I'm sudden regaining my appetite."  He heard Aisha laugh and Adam grumbled and passed her a five-dollar bill. He glared at his best friends. "What was that all about?" 

"Oh the money? I bet Adam five bucks that you would regain your appetite in about…fifteen minutes, Adam said thirty. It's been fifteen, I won." Aisha smiled and pocketed the money. 

"Well I don't appreciate being the center of your bet, but at least Adam held out for me longer than you did!" He looked over at Aisha and that sent the five teens into laughter again.

"Well then, onto the kitchen!"  Tommy got out and made his way to the door, but Kim pulled his arm. "Oh no you don't mister, you're going to tell me what's wrong with you and Kat." She looked into his eyes. 

"Later, after we get food." He replied and walked down the stairs. She looked over at Aisha who as standing next to her. "So he hasn't changed his stubborn ways since I've been gone."

"Never, in fact I think it's gotten worse." Aisha laughed and linked arms with Kim as they walked down the stairs. "I tell you, I've created a monster." Kim joked as they walked into the kitchen.

          "…And that's why I'm here." Kim completed her story and looked around at the faces of Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, waiting for either one of the three to break the silence. 

"Well we're really glad you're back Kim! It's so great I mean, we'll get to hang just like old times, at the youth center, the mall…" Aisha was interrupted by a grumble coming from Tommy's direction.

"You don't have to come Tommy." Kim smiled from across the table. Rocky and Adam laughed. "Dude, it's not so bad." Rocky said with a smile.

"Yeah, have you been shopping with Kim? And with Aisha as her partner in crime, it's worse!" Tommy used as his defense. Kim and Aisha stuck their tongues out at the white ranger and laughed.

"Hello? Anyone home?" there was a knock on the already slightly ajar door. Kim giggled and Adam shook his head. "Just like Billy to always be polite, even when the door is open."

"Adam I heard…Kim?" Billy cut himself off mid-sentence as he walked into the kitchen and saw her standing there.  Kim smiled and wrapped her arms around Billy, who returned her embrace.

"It's so good to see you!" she said when she pulled away from their hug. Billy gave a nod then a look to the others. "And you didn't bother to contact me that she was here?" he said in a somewhat hurt voice.

"Hey Man, don't blame us, we just found out that she was here about twenty minutes ago." Rocky said holding his hands up. Billy gave a slight shrug then looked over at Tommy. "Did you know?"

"I found her, I didn't know." He said quickly. Billy nodded his head then smiled back at Kim. "So what have you been up to? I haven't kept in contact, I've been very lax on my correspondence and…"

"No need to explain Billy, I know it gets pretty busy between trying to juggle school, bad guys, and helping out at the command center." Kim said sympathetically. He took a seat at the table with the others and nodded in agreement.

"It's taken a huge toll on me, but I wouldn't have it any other way, this is pretty much the life I've known for a long time." 

"I hear ya." Rocky added. Adam and Aisha gave their solemn nods, and Tommy gave a grunt in agreement. Kim shrugged and slipped into a seat next to Tommy. He flashed her a little smile and returned it.

"I know, I miss it, after a while, eating, sleeping, and doing gymnastics can really get to a person." She laughed. Billy looked at her and smiled again.

"How is that going for you? I mean, I know you must be doing very well, you've always been so very skilled in that area."

"Oh it's great, it's just been lonely you know?" She looked around at all of them. "I mean, I have friends down there, but I missed you all so much." Her gaze ended on Tommy then she averted her eyes down to the table.

"I get ya, if I were to leave I think I would have a hard time adjusting." Adam said with a smile. Kim nodded and smiled, then felt a warm, strong hand covering hers. She looked down on her lap to see Tommy's hand over hers, his gaze on the others.

"Yeah but I'm here now so I don't have to think about being alone right now." She replied, her cheeks taking on a blushing sort of color. The others gave their agreement and filled Kim in on what had been going on since she left.

"What about Bulk and Skull?" Kim asked after a while of their talking. She could feel the group all groan and that made her smile yet again.  "You know Bulk and Skull, always trying to find out who the Power Rangers are." Aisha laughed.

"Yeah I mean, you'd think they'd give up after not knowing for so long." Rocky shook his head and smiled. "Well they're both very headstrong, so I don't expect them to quit just yet." Billy added.

"Yeah you're right, no matter how crazy, Bulk and Skull never give up… They remind me of the monsters we fight." Tommy grinned. 

"Except these two are totally harmless."  Adam threw out. Rocky and Aisha laughed in agreement.  "Yeah the fly would probably scare them!" Rocky laughed.

"Hey that reminds me of this one monster we fought, Kim we so have to tell you about it, it was so awesome…" Adam began as he began telling his story.

          "…And then like Aisha tripped, which sent me and Rocky flying, and Rocko flew into Billy, who pushed Kat, who went careening into Tommy." Adam finished. Kim was in tears from laughing so hard after Adam finished his story.

"No more, I don't think I could take it." Kim laughed and took a breath. All the others' laughter died down a bit. "It was quite a memory to recall, that was one fight where I'm sure we were all glad that we wear helmets."

"Yeah, talk about mortification city if people could've seen the Klutzy rangers instead of the Power Rangers." Kim said, which sent the group into another fit of laughter.

"Seems I'm missing a party!" Someone's voice cut into the laughter. All six of the teens looked towards the entrance of the kitchen. Kat's smile, which was bright, was rapidly fading when she saw who was seated next to her boyfriend.

"Kimberly." She finally managed to get out. Kim flashed her a smile and she felt like cringing at how happy the former pink ranger could be.

"Hey Kat." She replied, her chipper and happy voice trying to cut through the tension that had sudden come into the room. 

"Tommy, I need to talk to you." Kat said coldly, not even acknowledging that Kim had answered her. Tommy let go of Kim's hand and stood up. "Alright, lets talk." He replied, sounding as cold as she did.

"And then there were five." Aisha said as Tommy and Kat walked out.  Kim looked over at her, sending her a silent thanks for lightening the mood. 

**So, what do you think?  It's short I know, but I have to get packing for a trip! I was determined to get this up tonight though! Review! **


End file.
